Lay With Me
by Kaoru067
Summary: Set after Team RWBY and co make it to Atlas; Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long confide in each other about Adam's death and where they go from here when it comes to their feelings. Second RWBY fanfic, please be gentle :3 (Blake B. x Yang X.L.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey party peeps!**

So this is my second fanfic for RWBY, please be gentle. This is what I'd like to see in the next season in RWBY; by no means will this actually happen. This is a Bumbleby fanfic.

**Summary:**

Set after Team RWBY & co. make it to Atlas; they meet and discuss with General Ironwood and Winter about the relics and are informed that the Atlasian army is being prepared for any attack that Salem has planned. Noticing that our heroes are exhausted from their previous fight, Winter escorts everyone to their rooms for the night.

**Chapter 1**

"Miss Xiao Long, this will be your room." Winter opens the door to one of the many guest bedrooms within the Schnee manor. Yang walks in and stands in the middle of the room. She takes in the fair light blue walls and the expensive furniture. "Thanks." "Your welcome and Miss Xiao Long." Yang turns to look at the older Schnee, her features matching those of her younger counterpart. "Thank you for watching over my sister. She has really grown since meeting you and the rest of your team. I remember how selfish and rude she was before entering Beacon Academy." Yang looks down as she nods to Winter's comment; remembering how rude the younger Schnee was before becoming teammates. "She's not the only one who has grown during and after Beacon." Winter nods in agreement before standing up straight and grabbing hold of the door handle. "Well, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask one of the maids for assistance." Yang smiles, "Will do. Good night." "Good night, Miss Xiao Long", Winter exits and closes the door. Yang slowly walks over to the bed and sets down her duffel bag. She sighs. It's been a long emotional day. First, everything was going to plan and then Adam showed up. Yang looked at her metal prosthesis, she could still see Adam's blood on her hands long after she had washed them. She shakes her head trying to erase the earlier images of Adam from her mind. Yang detaches her prosthesis and places it on the bedside table. She un-vips her bag and grabs her night clothes heading to the bathroom. She needed a shower. Not waiting for the water to get warm, Yang stripped out of her clothes and hopped in. Letting the cold water run over her tired and battered body.

After a long shower, Yang came out of bathroom and sat on the bed with a towel draped over her head. Not caring that her hair is still wet. She was so tired. Tired of the fighting, tired of the secrets, tired of the lies...just tired. There was a sudden knock at the door causing Yang to jolt out of her deep thoughts. The door slowly creaked open, "Yang?" She knew that voice. The blonde didn't have to look to see who it was that called for her. She knew that the voice belonged to the beautiful cat Faunus that she called her partner. Blake opened the door enough for her to poke her head in and looked around until she saw Yang. "Hey, whats up" Yang asked, smiling at the Faunus. Blake opened the door completely but remained where she was standing. The dark beauty was wearing her usual black kemono for sleep wear. Blake saw the towel on Yang's head and tilted her head while leaning on one hip. "You know it's not good to sleep with your hair wet, right" she asked smiling. Yang chuckled "I had a feeling you would be coming here and thought you could help me out", she gave Blake one of signature toothy grins. Blake rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, shaking her head before coming into the room and closing the door. She walked till she was in front of Yang and then gently rubbed the towel through Yang's hair. It didn't take long to dry the blonde's hair but Blake didn't stop. Messaging the other's scalp. She was surprised when the blonde asked for her to dry her hair. From their past experience , Blake knew that Yang didn't allow anyone to touch her hair. She knew that Ruby was an exception to the rule. So the fact that she was allowed to touch it now was really special to the Faunus. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pressure rest against her stomach; when she looked down she saw that it was Yang's head. She stopped her motion. "Don't stop" the blonde mummered, reaching up to hold onto the fabric of Blake's kemono. As if holding onto it will keep Blake from leaving. Blake smiled then continued messaging the blonde's head. Yang muttered a moan under her breath. "This feels really good." "I'm glad" Blake stopped her motion again though when she felt Yang shaking. She crouched down and looked up into the blonde's face, "Yang? What's wrong?"

**To Be Continued…**

I will update chapter 2 as soon as possibly :3 For now, thank you for reading chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup Peeps!**

Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 2 :3 Enjoy!

**Summary:**

Set after Team RWBY & co. make it to Atlas; they meet and discuss with General Ironwood and Winter about the relics and are informed that the Atlasian army is being prepared for any attack that Salem has planned. Noticing that our heroes are exhausted from their previous fight, Winter escorts everyone to their rooms for the night.

**Chapter 2**

"Yang? What's wrong?" Yang continued to look down at the floor, she couldn't look into Blake's eyes. "What do we do Blake?" Blake was confused at first but as she was about to speak Yang spoke again. "Killing Grim is one thing but.." Yang looks at her hand again. "Killing a person is another." Yang finally raised her head to look at Blake, grief and fear in her eyes. The sight before her broke the cat Faunus's heart. "Is this what we need to expect in the future with Salem", Yang asked dropping her head into her hand. Blake looked onto the Blonde that had stolen her heart many a time. Her dragon, who has held everyone together for so long, was finally breaking down. Blake gently placed her hands on Yang's knees and spread her legs enough so that she may get closer to the taller warmer body that Yang possessed. As gentle as possible, without startling the Blonde, Blake guided the girl's head to rest against her chest. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders and nuzzling the top of the other's head, causing the towel on Yang's head to slip to the floor. "When I was still in the White Fang, Adam would justify deaths of lives that didn't have to be taken. It came to a point that I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of watching the innocent die for a cause that has been warped and twisted into something that doesn't following what the White Fang was originally organized for." Blake lifts Yang's eyes to hers. Staring deeply into the pools of lilac. "The guilt of taking a life isn't easy but it's also not something you should take lightly." Blake looks down towards the floor besides them. "I still can't stop thinking of what we did. Every time I close my eyes I see his body falling onto the ledge below before falling into the water. I'm terrified, Yang." Blake closes her eyes. The events of the day playing back in her head. Yang can't help to feel saddened by the look on Blake's face. She can feel her heart clench in pain for the Faunus. Cautiously, Yang reaches her hand out to Blake's cheek.

Gently rubbing her thumb against the soft flesh. This causes the cat Faunus to open her golden eyes and look back into the lilac ones before her. "Lay with me. I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Blake smiles and nods. Standing up from their current positions, they walk over the sides of the bed, pull back the covers, and climb in. They faced each other and smiled. Yang reached her hand up and cherished Blake's cheek. The cat Faunus closed her eyes, enjoying the others warm touch. "There is something else that I want to talk about." Blake looked at Yang questioningly. The Blonde Dragon couldn't help but smile more at how cute Blake looked. "I want to apologize for how I behaved back at the farm. I was just so tired and then the news of Ozpin's past with Salem-" Blake pressed a finger against Yang's lips. "You don't have to apologize, I understand." The Blonde gently grasped Blake's hand, playing with her fingers. "I wasn't finished", she gave the Faunus a smirk. Blake nodded and let Yang continue. "I was just… I was upset when you said you were going to protect me. It made me feel like I was a little girl again, unable to protect myself when the Grimm attacked Ruby and I. Thats why, I am very happy that you told Adam that we are protecting each other." Yang paused for a moment to see how the Faunus would respond but when she didn't Yang continued. "I never wanted it to be one of us protecting the other. Blake, I see you as my equal in every way. I want to be besides you in battle...and in our relationship as well." Blake blushed. Surprised by what the taller girl just said. "Blake...when you were away...I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every little thing, from books to fish" Yang chuckled. "They would remind me of you. I would always look out my bedroom window and wonder where you were. I would wonder if you were ok or if you were safe. I was mad at you for leaving, for not coming to me after the fall of Beacon." Blake's cat ears folded down. "But" The ear rose again. "I was so happy when we saw each other again at Haven. Blake, MY Blake, was finally with me again." Yang intertwined their fingers. "Blake...I care for you. More than a friend should. I...I lov-" Yang was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers. They were soft and warm. Yang's eyes fluttered closed and kissed the other girl back only for Blake to pull away.

Blake smiled at the shocked Dragon. "I feel the same, Yang." She raised Yang's hand to her chest, over her heart. "I missed you when I was away. But I was scared. Scared of what Adam would do if he found me with you again. It was the same for me, every small thing would remind me of you. When I was traveling back home, to Menagerie, I couldn't help but notice a couple on board the ship I was taking. I… thought about what it would be like...to walk close to you like that. To hold your hand. To smile and watch the sunset. I missed you so much." Blake leaned her forehead against Yang's. "Yang, without you it feels like I'm walking around in the dark. But when I'm with you, you bring light to my life. Yang?" The Blonde looked deeply into Blake's golden orbs. "Will you continue to be my light?" Yang smiled then closed the small distance between them. Kissing the dark haired girl with so much love. Yang pulled away a little bit, just so she can look into the other's eyes again. "Only if you'll be my kitty cat?" Blake rolled her eyes at the cat pun but smiled and leaned in to kiss Yang again. It was nice to hear the Blonde make a pun again. It seemed she had lost that part of her after Beacon. Blake was glad that deep down Yang was still the same after all those years apart. Blake leaned back and looked deeply into Yang's lilac orbs. "It won't be easy, you know. There will be people out there who won't be so accepting of our relationship. Not just because we are both girls but also because I'm a Faunus" Blake's cat ears folded back again causing Yang to smile. She leaned in and rubbed noses with the cat Faunus. "If they have anything to say about it they can talk to me. I will protect you from anyone who says otherwise." Blake smiled. "And I will protect you from anyone that says otherwise." The two smiled at each other. "I love you, Blake Belladonna. Together we will change the relationship between Humans and Faunus." A tear of happiness rolled down Blake's cheek. "I love you, Yang Xiao Long. More than you will ever know." Yang wiped the tear away and then pulled Blake closer, letting the other settle into her warm body. "Good night Kitty Cat. Sweet dreams." "As long as you are with me, I will." They snuggled closer with smiles on their faces. Getting the best sleep they've had in along time.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this short just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love the Bumbleby pairing a lot but felt like they really needed to talk about what went down with Adam. I hope Roosterteeth will give us something like this in the next volume. Till then, we can only guess what might happen :3

**Xiao Long means: **"Little Light Dragon" or "Small Dragon of the Sunshine" via Google :3


End file.
